oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Meep Herder Village
Meep Herder Village is the 12th level in Munch's Oddysee, where Abe and Munch track down their First Glukkon to help get Lulu rich. At first, The Shaman tells the duo of what the Glukkon is doing to some Meep, as well as his intentions to turn the Mudokon Village that they're in into a RuptureFarms Meep Ranch, and that the Local Mudokons have failed to herd them back into their pen. The best method to send them back into their pen is by using Munch in his Wheelchair (they won't move if Abe comes up to them, though he can toss them into their pen). Once all the Meep have been herdered back into their pen, some of the Native Mudokons who'd been sitting nearby unable to listen to Abe at first will join. The entrance to the Tunnel with the Glukkon is guarded by some Tiny Slogs, that can be taken out by either the Natives (a good idea to upgrade them into Tomahawkers first), or being having them take out each other by having Abe possess them. Once all the Slogs are taken care of, Abe's allies can chant at the Chant Circles to open up the tunnel leading down to the Glukkon. Throughout the way down there's a number of Slogs to come across, which can be taken out by either Abe's Allies, Munch's Zap Vendo, or by each other with Abe possessing them. Once at the end of the tunnel, there'll be the Exit Pads, which'll being inactive until the Glukkon has been taken care of. Munch can stand on the Floor Switch to open the door to where the Glukkon is for Abe to go through, with a wall that only Abe can jump over. Once in the room, Abe will need to jump onto the Floor Switch and send his Possession Orb through the door to where the Glukkon is to possess it into donating all his Moolah into the Lulu Fund, which'll then also activate the Exit Pads to take Abe and Munch to the next level. Trivia *Last level to have Slogs, as well as the only level to have Variants of the Slogs. *Only level where The Shaman would Break the Fourth Wall during a message of his, where he insists using Munch in his Wheelchair to round up the Meep. **It's also the only Level where a Shaman Circle will appear only after a specific task in the level has been completed, as opposed to walking over to the area that it'll appear, in this case after herding all the Meep back into their pen. *If Abe, Munch, or Abe's allies do fall into the Meep's Pen, they'll have to reopen the door that closes on them after they'd all been rounded up. *If a Meep is killed by one of the Slogs or by being tossed of the edge, it'll respawn not long afterwards. * It is possible to skip herding the Meep by carrying the unresponsive Mudokons and transforming them to Tomohawkers. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Munch's Oddysee